starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sector Tapani/Leyendas
El sector Tapani fue un sector localizado en las Colonias. Debe su nombre a Shey Tapani, que unió el sector miles de años antes de la Batalla de Yavin, aunque el propio sector había sido colonizado el 12.720 ABY. Siete provincias constituyen la Expansión: Provincia de Barnaba, Provincia de Cadriaan, Provincia de Calipsa, Provincia de Mecetti, Provincia de Melantha, Provincia de Pelagia y Provincia de Reena. Cada provincia fue gobernada por una casa noble. El sector incluía la región Mundos Libres que no estaba gobernada por la nobleza. En el 3 DBY el Imperio escisió los Mundos Libres en un nuevo sector llamado sector Shapani. Tapani se convierten en un macrosector compuesto por los sectores Tapani y Shapani; aunque en el 40 DBY como máximo, esta acción se invirtió y el sector se reunió. La capital del sector fue Procopia. Ophideraan estaba del sector Tapani. Sistemas (Era Imperial) Procopia (sector capital) *Sistema Procopia **Procopia ***Isla Estalle ****Estalle ciudad capital ***Isla Destato ***Davla ***Isla Crispos ***Data Equity Management, Incorporated HQ Provincia de Barnaba *Sistema Barnaba **Barnaba planeta capital *Sistema Cor I *Sistema Cor II *Sistema Cor III *Sistema Crella *Sistema Garobi *Sistema Hellios *Sistema Vycinyth **Vycynith ***Complexo de Artes y Deportes Tapani ***Vilhon ****Fort Departure ****House Melantha's orbital hunting lodge Provincia de Cadriaan *Sistema Achillea **Achillea planeta capital ***Cadriell ciudad capital *Sistema Cesya *Sistema Listoria *Sistema Pavia *Sistema Shopani *Sistema Gilliana **Gilliana ***Lanthe Artifice HQ *Sistema Nista **Nista ***Pelagia Freedom Force base Provincia de Calipsa *Sistema Calipsa system **Calipsa planeta capital ***Cambar ciudad capital ***Bosque de cristal *Sistema New Javis *Sistema Lorenz *Sistema Dampher *Sistema Grella *Sistema Kamper *Sistema Shifa *Sistema Riesa *Sistema Jinda *Sistema Coorimbus **Coorimbus IV *Sistema Betolio *Sistema Setolio *Sistema Netolio Provincia de Mecetti *Sistema Obulette **Obulette ciudad capital ***Astilleros de Obulette ***Shimper Ale HQ *Sistema Javis **Javis ***Tampson Consolidated, Incorporated HQ *Sistema Blyte *Sistema Lastelle *Sistema Estaph *Sistema Tumus *Sistema Tanda *Sistema Pozzi *Sistema Tanzis *Sistema Tanya **Tanya ***Shimper Ale manor house *Sistema Bianas *Sistema Pella **Pella ***Nightsinger's Orb ****Castillo Hejaran *Sistema Nella *Sistema Nyssa **NyssaKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide *Sistema Dorellia Provincia de Melantha *Sistema Soterios **Soterios planeta capital ***Melaana ciudad capital ***Nuevo Melaana ciudad capital *Sistema Shindra *Sistema Rianon *Sistema Rellio **Rellio *Sistema Bilios *Sistema Gania *Sistema Cauper *Sistema Ricaldi *Sistema Lupani **Lupani *Sistema Tocco *Sistema Shella Provincia de Pelagia *Sistema Obelia *Sistema Bethal **Bethal ***Prefectura Dora ciudad capital''Galaxywide NewsNets" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 4'' ***Prefectura AltoonaGalaxywide NewsNets" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 4 ***Bethal AgriCorp HQ''Galaxywide NewsNets" - Star Wars Adventure Journal 4'' *Sistema Pelagon **Pelagon planeta capital ***Luna de Pelagia ***PACC HQ ***Pelagar ciudad capital Provincia de Reena *Sistema Canti *Sistema Caloria *Sistema Tanger **Tanger *Sistema Tillo *Sistema Tavitz *Sistema Reena **Reena paneta capital ***Universidad de Reena Región de los Mundos Libres *Sistema Aleron **Aleron ***Daekun ciudad capital *Sistema Alisandor *Sistema Allandor *Sistema Don I *Sistema Don II *Sistema Dorella **Dorella *Sistema Doris *Sistema Fondor **FaliarThe Essential Atlas **Fondor Belt I **Fondor Belt II **Fondor ***Nallastia (luna) ***Astilleros de Fondor ***Astillero Orbital 1321 ***Academia de Ingeniería y Diseño de FondorHoloNet News Vol. 531 47 **Fondor Belt III **Mzeh *Sistema Jappe **Jappe *Sistema Lamuir **Lamuir IV ***Ciudad Gryle ciudad capital ***Lake Aire Hostel ***Hungry Herglic ***Green Mist Tavern *Sistema Letev *Sistema Lusk *Sistema Lynx *Sistema Mennaalii **Mrlsst ***Academia Mrlsst ***JAN Camp ***Espaciopuerto MrlsstX-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair ***The SoundmoundX-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair ***Artists' High CommuneX-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair ***Falken's LabX-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair ***The Central Academic HospitalX-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair ***Mrlsst Center for Linguistic StudiesHoloNet News Vol. 531 47 *Sistema Neona **Neona ***Newland ciudad capital ***Academia Militar de Neona *Sistema New Shella *Sistema Pernella **Pernella *Sistema Reyna *Sistema Sefon *Sistema Sheva **Sheva ***Alabard's Comets base *Sistema Sorella *Sistema Tallaan **Tallaan Imperial depot ***Soun-Giju ***Astilleros de Tallaani ***Heatherdowns Hotel and Track ***CMG Guildhouse ***1st Tapani Assault Battlegroup HQ *Sistema Tamber *Sistema Tavya *Sistema Danju (outside Freeworld) **Lammax **Port Bianco Apariciones *''Lost Tribe of the Sith: Precipice'' *''Galactic Republic Defense Ministry Daily Brief KD0092'' – Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 24: Knights of Suffering, Part 3 *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 31: Turnabout'' *''Coruscani Dawn'' * *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Estrella a Estrella'' *''Revelation'' *''Abyss'' Fuentes * *''Star Wars Adventure Journal 11'' *''Tapani Sector Instant Adventures'' *''Lords of the Expanse'' *''Player's Guide to Tapani'' *''Gilded Rebellion'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' * * *''Hero's Guide'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Droids'' *''Evil Never Dies: The Sith Dynasties'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Handbook'' *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Essential Atlas Online Companion'' *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' Enlaces externos Notas y referencias Categoría:Sectores de las Colonias Categoría:Planetas del Sector Tapani